Alyss, Come Home
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: What if Hatter had found Alyss earlier than cacon? Would she stay will the Liddells or go?


do not own any characters. The looking glass war belongs to Frank Beddor and Alice's adventures underground belongs to Lewis Carroll.

Alyss stared out her window of her room off the Liddell household. Once again she had been sent to her room simply for telling the truth about where she was from.

 _I don't understand, why don't they believe me?_ Alyss wondered. _If only mother and father were still alive...if only Dogge was here...if only Hatter was here…_ She added.

No sooner had she finished that thought she heard Mrs. Liddell say "Alice, I don't know what you did to get this gentleman to play along with your games, but this…!"

However, she was interrupted by the sound of the door slicing in half, followed voice that she hadn't heard in a long time saying "Where is Princess Alyss?"

At once, Alyss was overcome with shock and many thoughts started running through her head.

 _Could it be? Is it really Hatter? I knew it! I knew you wouldn't let me down!_ Alyss thought to herself.

Then she heard the sound of Mrs. Liddell screaming "Please don't hurt me! I'll give you anything you want! Just please don't hurt me or my family!"

"All I want is Princess Alyss returned to me." Hatter spoke evenly.

Knowing for certain that it was him, Alyss threw open her bedroom door and started to rush downstairs when all of a sudden she was grabbed by Edith who whispered "Are you crazy?! He could kill us all!"

"No, he won't. He'll listen to me." Alyss stated, before calling out downstairs "Hatter! It's me! I'm upstairs! Please don't hurt them!"

Downstairs Hatter became quiet, before replied in a voice filled with disbelief and hopefulness "Princess? Is that really you?"

Edith attempted to cover her mouth, but Alyss was too quick. "Yes, it's me! I've been waiting for you for so long." She stated.

Then before she knew it, Hatter had rushed upstairs and was standing in front of Alyss, Edith and Lorina. Hatter was almost as she remembered, only years had passed for him just as they did for her.

While Edith and Lorina shocked and moved away with fear.

Alyss leapt into his arms with joy "I knew you'd come get me! I knew you would!"

"How did you find me?" She added.

Hatter gave the long-lost princess a rare smile as he said "I have my ways."

Then suddenly, Hatter, carefully adjusted Alyss in his arms as they dodged a bullet.

Alyss briefly wondered where it came from when Hatter gabbed his hat twisted into a series of S-shaped rotary blades and sent it flying towards Reverend Liddell who was now carrying a gun. Within seconds, Liddell's gun had been reduced to shreds.

At this it finally dawned on the Liddell family that Alyss had been telling the truth all this time and now this Hatter person had come to take her away from them. Working up her courage, Mrs. Liddell said "Princess or not, she's _my_ daughter now and I won't let you or anyone else take Alice away from me."

"Are you an empress or a saint?" Asked Hatter, before he added "Who are you to stop me?"

"I'm her mother." Mrs. Liddell said firmly.

At this, Alyss turned to look at her and replied "You have never been my mother."

Still, Mrs. Liddell wasn't willing to give up. "Alyss, I'm so sorry that we didn't believe you, but some of things you told us were unbelievable. However, I now realize I was mistaken and I would like it very much if you stayed with us, besides who knows if you have a kingdom to go back to anyway."

At this, Alyss became incensed as she replied "It's a Queendom and I want to go with Hatter."

Mrs. Liddell looked confused as she replied "Alice, what are you talking about? Your father, your sisters and I care about you."

"No you don't. I know you don't. Because when you choose me for my looks and told me I was whenever I mentioned my home and family. Edith and Lorina always mocked me when I drew pictures of home and you always spelled my name wrong and tried to make me do the same. Now that Hatter is here I'm going to live with him and there's nothing you can do about it." Alyss replied.

With that, Hatter quickly made his way towards the young princess and scooped her up in his arms.

As he prepared to leave the Liddell household, the Miller towards his head towards the family and said "Don't try to look for us, even if you tried to you wouldn't be able to."

Then the Miller and the heir of Wonderland's throne stepped outside and vanished into the streets of London.


End file.
